The present invention pertains generally to the field of sound illustrated books and more particularly to an improved sound illustrated book which contains a page indicator circuit for easily identifying the pages opened and signalling an audio sound reproducing circuit to play a pre-recorded message related to the matter printed on said pages. Above said books can be various kinds of books such as song book, story book for children, and manual, etc..
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,832 discloses a sound illustrated book which contains indicator means rotatably mounted in juxaposed page-apertures bearing indicia with which indicator means to reproduce recorded messages corresponding to printed matter on a particular page.
Sound illustrated books of the type disclosed in said patent have the disadvantages that they are complicated in structure and for operation and they have a somewhat big aperture on each sheet occupying the printing space and a somewhat big housing for the sound reproducing means.